The Last Believer
by Semoka
Summary: The gods are fading, and they are fading fast. All of there kids are dead, died when every Titan, Giant, and Primordial turned against them and a war started. They won, but with a price. The mortals had forgotten the Greek gods a long time ago or didn't believe so they were fading fast. There was still hope though. That hope was Pan, and her rapidly growing belief.


The Last Believer  
Summary: Scared? Yes. Confused? Yes. Alone? Gods no! And I mean that literally. The gods are fading, and they are fading fast. All of there kids are dead, died when every Titan, Giant, and Primordial turned against them and a war started. They won, but with a price. The mortals had forgotten the Greek gods a long time ago or didn't believe so they were fading rapidly. There was one particle of hope though. That hope was Pan, and her rapidly growing belief.

Chapter 1~The War, Recovery, Ghost?  
The last demigod fell, right into the arms of his father, Poseidon. The last to die was the hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson. Poseidon kissed his sons forehead and closed his eyes, pulling the knife out of Percy's fatal point. All the gods stood in front of the opposing army. The only one not there was Ahdes, who was kicking the monsters on there way down, anxiously waiting for the signal to throw the golden chains that would close Tarturus, not letting any of this horrible beings reform. They had only banished half to Tarturus, the last would enter soon. It was composed of every monster, Titan, Giant, Primordial, you name it. The gods all started glowing there respective symbol color. Apollo almost fell and Hermes steadied him. Poseidon glowed the strongest, his sons death still fresh in his mind. They all pointed there weapons at the enemy. Zeus looked at Ares and Ares nodded. He summoned a rocket launcher that the older monsters didn't recognize. It was magic so it look like a sword to the younger monsters and had celestial bronze rockets. Zeus signaled for everyone to get down on there knees, as a sign of surrender. But that wasn't the plan. When the monsters came close, Ares fired.

The explosion launched the monsters back successfully killing the front lines of giants. The Gods charged and the only sounds heard was crumbling dust, heavy breathing, and monsters screaming. The gods moved with speed unmatched, until a scream of pain rang out followed by dust crumbling. Except the scream wasn't a monster. It was a god. All the gods not passed out looked and saw Apollo with a sword hilt sticking out of his abdomen. Artemis ran over with her vision blurred by tears. She gently pulled the sword out as Zeus ran over along with every conscious Olympian. Zeus kneeled at his sons side. He placed his hand by the wound, giving whatever little energy he had left to his son. The healer was needed. Artemis did the same and soon Apollo was slowly opening his eyes.

Zeus collapsed from energy loss and Poseidon picked up his younger brother. Hephaestus had Hera in his arms and Poseidon started to look shaky with Zeus. Hades appeared holding Demeter and took Zeus from him and gave Poseidon Demeter. Ares was holding Aphrodite in one arm and Athena in the other but was secretly crying and holding both of them tight to his chest giving them some of his power. Apollo and Artemis were hugging and leaning on eachother for support. Dionysus was leaning on Hephaestus slightly and stumbling as he walked.

They walked back to the Empire State Building and rode the elevator to the 600th floor, to weak to teleport. Poseidon almost passed out in the elevator and Demeter was given to Hephaestus and Hades carried both his younger brothers. Rhea had sided with the gods and raced up to Olympus behind the gods. She carried Triton with her, he had barley survived and was having trouble staying in leg form. Most of the gods made it to the throne room before collapsing, others had been carried the rest of the way or set down gently and carried back on a separate trip. Gently, each god was set on there throne, with Hestia and Rhea racing around doing there best to heal and patch up wounds.

Apollo was the first to get up and put half of his strength into Artemis before passing out again. She awake soon after and put his and half of her strength into him and passed out. This went back and forth for a while until Leto arrived and put half her strength into both of them, sending motherly love and comfort through to them. Eventually everyone passed out after every mother or father put some of there energy and love into there children.

~1 month later~  
Everyone was finally awake. Apollo was the first one up, waking up 3 days after the end of the war. Artemis was up soon after along with Athena. Apollo was always racing around the room giving everyone a little of his energy. Athena was sitting silently In between Poseidon and Zeus, giving them each some of her energy everyday. Artemis was following Apollo and giving anyone who needed extra energy some of hers also. Soon enough only the children of Kronos(minus Hestia) were still asleep. Hera was slowly awoken one day at the sound of Zeus screaming. He seemed to be dreaming and was thrashing while Hestia, Rhea, Ares, and Hephaestus held him down and tried to calm him. Hera pushed them all away and grabbed her husbands hand whispering soothing words in his ear. He stopped thrashing and slowly woke up. He smiled at her for just a second before falling back unconscious.

"And now we see why she is still with the old geezer!" Hermes said weakly, trying to lighten the mood. It worked and everyone laughed slightly. Then Poseidon had to go and make things frustrating. He woke up the next day and felt Athena pouring her strength into him. He sensed she was going to pass out again soon and started flowing his energy into her. She looked at him and saw his eyes open. She smiled and called Hestia over. She ran towards her brother and hugged him. He hugged her back and sat up slowly. Apollo made sure he stayed in bed but Poseidon still struggled, falling on his face once when he tried to sneak and get up while Apollo was healing a cut Hera had on her arm. Everyone laughed at him slightly and he grumbled before being helped back into bed.

Hades would deny it later but the minute he woke up(a week after Poseidon) he burst into tears. The god of dead, who was know for being heartless, was crying his eyes out. He looked and saw Zeus, Demeter, and Poseidon(who was just asleep under normal circumstances) and started trying to get up. Hestia and Rhea all immediately ran over and shoved everyone not bed ridden away. At Hades request, Hestia put a orange shield around them to block Hades from view.  
"A-are my brothers and Demeter ok?" He asked. Hestia nodded and shared with him Zeus's nightmare and Poseidon's accident. When he stopped crying Hestia took down the shield and saw a white one put around Zeus's bed. She assumed Zeus was having another nightmare and Hera was calming him down.

After a quick check-up from Apollo, Hades immediately went to Poseidon's bed. Before Hades could even ask if Poseidon was ok, Poseidon gave his older brother a hug and looked at him.  
"Next time the youngest wakes up, DONT! Tell him his older brothers are still in a coma!" Hades chuckled slightly at the comment from the peanut gallery and smiled at his brothers laugh. Yes, he could be a good big brother. They heard a slight mumbling beside them and saw Demeter slowly rising.

"Hades, stop crying." She told him. He launched at her and hugged her tightly causing many "awwwwwww!"'s from the girls. He pulled away fast, red faced.

"I'm glad your ok, Undertaker!" Demeter told him. He laughed at the nickname he had gotten back when he first became lord of the dead.

"You to Cereal Killer." He told her. They laughed at there little joke and after checkup, Demeter was aloud to get up. Poseidon immediately started whining.

"Come on! The sea doesn't like to be restrained and they get to walk around! Not fair." He said pouting. Everyone laughed at him and he pouted more. Suddenly everyone heard a cry of joy and a deep chuckle coming from the right. They looked and saw there leader rising up. He was trying to get Hera to let go.

"Hera, wounds! Ow!" That did he trick. She sprung off him and looked worried. Finally everyone was awake. Everything was gonna be ok. Until Hades saw Demeter's form get dimmer, like she was turning into a ghost.

"No no no. NO! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!" Hades yelled. Everyone was startled by his sudden outbreak until they followed his line of sight to Demeter. She was fading. And so was everyone else.

~Three Months Later~  
Hephaestus backed away from the tall building as the gods cheered behind him. The gods had put all the mortals almost exactly where they were before Morpheus put them to sleep. They rebuilt he buildings and now they could finally wake up all the mortals and let the, continue with there lives as if the weren't out for 4 months. Zeus, who now had the power of his Fathers scythe, world time back but kept there time the same. The mortals would believe it was the same moment they fell asleep and the seasons would stay accordingly. As for the gods, They were all practically ghost now. They didn't know why they hadn't faded entirely yet but they didn't, and they were happy about it. They all flashed back to Olympus and sent out the antidote threw rainfall. They watched the mortals slowly get up. One in particular immediately ran towards the Empire State Building. She saw the key card on the desk where the gods had left it. Immediately the gods started blaming eachother before they heard an elevator ding.

"I KNEW YOU WERE REAL! But wait, why are you ghost?"


End file.
